Orihara's Slave
by DemonPrincess2
Summary: Tsukishima was bought by Izaya, because Shizuo had gotten into so much trouble and a lot of stuff happened. And now he works for them, and has to do whatever he is told.
1. Chapter 1

Tsukishima didn't understand why, but due to his brother's rage he was bought by the Orihara's. Somehow he had gotten into all this, and was now forced to pay off his brother's debt. Some of those days he wondered why it was him, but he knew that Shizuka would have never been chosen, because Kanra had some strange form of crush on her. Delic wasn't in the city anymore so he was out of the choices. Shitsuo didn't even live in Japan, since he lived with Sakuraya in England. Tsugaru, he didn't even know why he wasn't picked. He wasn't clumsy; in fact he was graceful for a man of his stature. Tsuki was nearly the opposite, since he was so very clumsy, and got him in trouble and ended up cleaning glass a few times a day, getting tea glasses and little plates. The worst of it all, was that he was forced to wear a maid's outfit, of course it was Izaya who had him wear it.

Since he was now the unofficial slave to the Orihara's he was forced to do whatever they said. Hibiya treated him like a servant, making him wash him, and do everything that he just didn't want to do. Kanra really only made him cook, which he wasn't that bad at cooking so it wasn't too bad. Psyche had him spend time with him, so he was more of a friend to him, expect for when he wanted him to get something, which he would always do. Roppi really didn't have him do much, only treat his cuts and get him some food, so it was really only simple tasks. It was Izaya who was truly the worst. When his clients were there he had to serve them tea and snacks, and do what he was told, no matter how difficult the task was. Izaya even treated him like a sex slave at time, always finding ways to embarrass him, as much as he could. Izaya was a sadistic man after all, so it did make sense.

After a while of this, Roppi the one who never seemed to care about him, starting seeing the bruises on Tsuki and started to treat him a bit nicer, trying to keep him away from his older brother, who had become a giant dick towards the young Heiwajima. It almost seemed as if, Izaya thought that Tsuki was like Shizuo, and could take all the rough treatment, and keep his normal exterior, but Tsuki was much softer and easier to hurt then Shizuo. The treatment had started to hurt Tsukishima, more than Izaya knew, because he really only ever opened to Roppi, fearing of what Izaya might do to him next.


	2. Chapter 2

The days were always long. It didn't matter what happened, but they seemed to get longer. Tsuki let out a light sigh, before going down stairs, in the humiliating outfit he was forced to wear. He slowly walked downstairs, getting ready to make breakfast for the Orihara family. Izaya was sitting at his desk, typing away already. He looked over, a smirk on his face. "Hibiya, Psyche and Kanra are going on a trip. So it will be just Roppi, you and me for a while." Tsuki nodded, then went and started cooking up a smaller amount for breakfast.

He quietly went up to Roppi's room, placing the tray of food next to his bed. The other raven was still asleep, so he went back down the stairs. He took Izaya's dishes over to the sink, washing them until they were gleaming. He went over to Izaya, waiting until he would be told his next task.

"Tsuki, I have an important client today, so please do not mess up. Again." Izaya said, looking back towards the other. He nodded, then put on a little smile. "May I ask, who is coming today?" He asked, in a gentle tone. "Shiki. This is very important so be on your best behavior." Tsuki jumped a little, hearing the name of the important man. He would have to stay calm, no matter what. "Alright….what tea and snacks should be made?" Izaya handed him a paper, telling him what to do, then shooed him off.

Making the tea and snacks was easy enough. But he was so nervous when Shiki was there. He could never kept his cool and was so shaky...but he had to serve the snack along with the tea, and be in the room, so he could get things for them if they needed them. He watched the water start to bubble, then added the tea mix. He got the small snack from the oven, then watched as the rather terrifying man walked into the room.

Bringing the snacks over, when he was signaled, he sat them down on the table. Izaya and Shiki started talking, then he had to bring the tea over. He could feel his body shaking, stopping himself for a moment. "Tsuki." Izaya snapped, making him jump a bit. "Bring the tea over here. Now." He said, making Tsuki try to hurry over. He handed Izaya his, but turning to Shiki, his hands kept shaking. Then it happened.

His hand slipped a bit, the tea cup dropping, landing on Shiki's lap. Shiki jolted back, the burning tea coating his lower torso and lap. Izaya got up, then pulled Tsuki back, an angry look over his face to him. "Shiki, I am so sorry, for this fool's mistake. Go get towels. Quickly!" He said, having Tsuki run to get some more.

He came back over and started gently dabbing at the tea on him. He cleaned up him, doing his best not to touch his, more personal parts. Izaya noticed, then forced his hand there to clean him. Shiki let out a soft sound, Tsuki feeling a light blush going over his face. He kept cleaning, know he no choice but to. When he finished, he took the cloth away. Izaya noticed the look on Shiki's face and they seemed to have the same idea.

Izaya whispered to Tsuki, giving him a new order that he would have to go through with. Tsuki bit his lip, then nodded. This had to be horrible. He didn't want to do this, but he had no choice now...


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuki was forced down onto his knees, a slight whimper coming from him. "Now be a good boy Tsuki and help fix what you did~" Izaya said, watching Shiki un due his pants. Tsuki swallowed, then looked down at the ground. This was so humiliating...Why did this have to happen to him?

Izaya pushed Tsuki's head forward, forcing him to take in more then he wanted to. He coughed, feeling it already at the back of his throat. This was horrible...and he wanted it to end as fast as possible. So he did his best, trying to get all of this to end faster.

Soon enough, Roppi came downstairs. Izaya laughed, taking a picture of Roppi's face when he saw what he was forcing Tsuki to do. "Izaya...really. What the fuck is wrong with you.." He said, coming down the stairs. Izaya stopped his brother, keeping his wrist in his grip. "Roppi, do remember. Tsuki is _my _slave. I can do what I want with him. He made a mess and is being forced to fix it."

Thats all he was. There to clean up his mistakes. He wasn't anything more then that. He could almost feel the tears falling down his face, before something discusting was forced down his throat. He was then thrown off, his head hitting the desk behind him. Shiki left, Izaya still smirking. "Your not done yet Tsuki~"

Roppi was forced back upstairs, Izaya keeping Tsuki away from him. "Are you ready little Tsuki?" Tsuki yet again was forced to do things, he hated. He hated this so much. He let out a cry, feeling something pushing into him. Izaya leaned down, whispering in his ear. "Your mine. Only I can tell you what to do."He said, licking and sucking on his neck.

After that he was forced to clean and try his best not to mess up anymore after that. Soon enough, he was went upstairs to give some food to Roppi for lunch. He knocked on the door, smiling lightly at him. "Roppi-san...I brought you some food." He said, walking in with the food. Roppi was drawing on a sketch pad, not seeming to notice him. He set the food down a his desk, looking over at him. "Tsuki...why haven't you ran away?" He asked the younger blond.

Tsuki couldn't find an answer for Roppi. Nothing he said would really make sense. He knew he could run away, but Izaya would always find him. So there was nothing he could say that wouldn't sound stupid. He knew he could run, but there was no escaping Izaya. He would always find him and the days would never end. He was trapped in this house forever.

It was finally time for Tsuki's free time. He had cleaned everything and dinner was done. He was taking a hot bath, looking out the window that was over the city. He felt small tears falling down his face. It hurt. It was Shizuo's birthday tomorrow. He wanted to see him, or at least call him. But Izaya won't let him. He curled up in the bathtub, letting his tears flow. He was getting towards his breaking point. He couldn't stand being away from his family so much. He couldn't stand the way he was being treated. He wanted to get away from this, but there is no escape.

Leaving the bathroom, the towel was wrapped around his waist. He planned on going to sleep, so he could get everything ready for the next day. Though his walk to the bedroom was cut short, Izaya calling him to his room. It was going to be one of those nights again, wasn't it...

He was forced down on the bed, an angry look on Izaya's face. He had gone out, and he could see the bruise on his face from Shizuo. It had to be. "Take the damn towel off." He growled. This was going to be very angry and rage fueled. He knew it was going to be, more than just painful.

Izaya got him on his hands and knees and pushed himself in. Tsuki was barely given time to make a sound before the other pounded into him. "I-Izaya, please!" He cried out, feeling the pain going though his body. Izaya didn't care, only doing what he wanted. He didn't have time to adjust, or even give the least bit of consent.

He then heard him speak again. "Tch...Shizu-chan...I can do this all I want...you can't stop me.." Izaya said, thrusting into him harder. Tsuki cried out, wanting all this pain to end. 'It hurts...it hurts so much...please stop...' He thought to himself, before feeling Izaya leave, flipping him over. He came over his chest, the sticky liquid all over him now. "Leave my room...you damn protozoan..."

Tsuki struggled to stand up, grabbing his towel. He went into his room, falling down onto his bed. He hurt everywhere now. Roppi walked in, a sigh leaving him. "He really doesn't know how to treat you...taking out his anger on you like that..." He said, tucking the younger blond into the bed. "Try and get some sleep..." Tsuki nodded, Roppi leaving the room again. He sighed to himself. This was all going to happen again tomorrow.


End file.
